Dark Void
by Dexos Dragonfire
Summary: By day he is the inventor and enchanter Vladimire Weiler. By night a hero. Follow the story of Dark Void a vigilanty of Skyrim as he saves tamriel from those who wish to see it end. First fanfic be nice. up for constructive criticism, and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

First of all i do not own tes bethesda does! This is my first fanfiction ever so be nice! Rated M to be safe. Sorry about the spelling and grammar but my soul objective is the story

It was a quiet night on the streets of Riften. The thief strided down the street as stealthy as he could to not be seen. He had been planning this heist for weeks. This would be the job that would get him accepted by the thieves guild. He had been applying for months. To reckless they said. To heavy footed they said. He got to the door of the "Pawned Prawn". He looked for any signs of the guards and then patted at his iron dagger making sure it was there in case he was met with resistance. He grabbed the lockpicks out of his boot and started working at the door.

After breaking several lockpicks he opened the lock. He reveled at his victory and opened the door. He reached in his knapsack and pulled out a couple sacks. He started stuffing what he could in his bags. Daggers, arrows, coins, even cabbages. He went downstairs and grabbed more goodies and eventualy found the shopkeeper Bersi and his wife in bed. He then found what he was there for. The strongbox. He went to work on the lock with his remaining lockpicks. He cursed wishing he had been more careful with the door. Then he realized... The door! He had forgot to close the door! He threw the surprisingly heavy strongbox in a sack. He then fumbled up the stairs and towards the door and there stood a man. A man dressed in ebony armour that was as black as a moonless sky strapped with knives along his chest, a sword at his side and an ebony bow and arrows across his back, and he wore a helmet or mask as most people called it, that concealed every thing about his face if he had thief knew this man. He was a Devil of a man that sent shivers down any aspiring thiefs spine. Dark Void.

"You know" Dark Void said through his visor in a deep muffled voice, "I really don't like what you did to the place"

Dark Void walked into the house looking around at all of the counters and shelves that the thief had rummaged through. He noticed the man reaching for the iron dagger at his side. Before the thief could even brandish the knife Dark Void threw a knife into his wrist and the iron dagger fell to the floor. Dark Void walked over to the thief and kicked the blade across the floor.

"What were you hoping to achieve with that sorry excuse for a butter knife" Dark Void said as he reached for his sword. He unsheathed it and the thief saw the blue lightening runes on the ebony blade as they hissed with powerful magicka.

"Il show you a true blade" Dark Void said as he swung his sword.

Sorry it was short but i only have much time hopefully future chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over Lake Ilinalta . Weiler Manor stood on a mountain over looking the lake and the pine forests of Falkreath. The House smelled of freshly baked bread after Alysa Weiler had baked the wheat that she had grown herself in the garden she kept next to the house. She had walked down to Falkreath to use the mill at Corpselight Farm and stopped to chat with Indara Caerellia and her husband Mathies, and then she brought the wheat back to the manor. She finished the first batch of bread as th Weiler families steward Hector entered the room.

"Shall you need any assistance madame?" He said lowering his head in respect. "I here the master will be returning from his business trip from Riften today"

"No thank you Hector" she said as she wiped the flour from her hands as she prepared the second batch of bread for the oven. She didn't have a problem with their new Breten steward Hector but the way he treated her, her husband, even their daughter Samantha was so foreign. He treated them as if they were better than him perhaps that is how they are taught in the high courts of Breten society. She felt uneasy about it. She didn't want to be pampered over her husbands recent success. Its these kind of politics that caused her and her husband to leave Cyrodiil.

"As you wish madame" he said lowering his head once again as he left the kitchen the front door opens. Alysa ran out of the kitchen through the main hall and into the entry hall. Her husband, Vladimire Weiler came in through the hall dressed in his dark gray fine clothes.

"Hello Sweetheart" He said with a gleam to his brown eyes. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek, his black beard scuffing against her cheek. "Im sorry I took an extra day. The sales in Riften were difficult"

"I was beginning to worry Love. While i was in town i heard that there had been a murder inside a shop in Riften. There is always something sinister happening in that city i always worry about you." His wife said hugging him tightly.

"Daddy!" Samantha came running into the entry hall with here mothers brown hair in a ponytail. She jumped up and gave him a hug. "Daddy your home! Did you get me anything from riften?"

"No my little song bird but on the way there i ran into a khajiit caravan and i baught you this" Vlad reached in his pocket and pulled out a ragdoll and gave it to Samantha.

"Its soo pretty."she said hugging it."I call you Molly! Thanks Daddy!"She ran into the main hall and up the stairs up to her room no doubt.

As Vlad entered the main hall, Hector greeted him from across the table "Ah sir you have returned" he said once again bowing his head. "You will find that every thing is in order you have received the septims from the last shipments of enchanted goods to the Hold of Falkreath. The coins are in your study as well as a letter"

"Ah good very good." he said distantly as he went up the stairs.

"Sir there is also a letter for you" Hector said once again. This time stareing at him. Vlad knew what that stare ment. He sighed and went back down the stairs and went into his study room. On his desk next to his quill and papers was a fat bag of gold. He sighed it was getting too easy with Vladco becomeing more and more successful. He then saw the letter next to it. this isn't the first time this has happened. Hector had contacts all over Skyrim so these letters from people in need of Dark Void. He opened the letter to see not only a letter but a folded piece of paper was inside. He opened the letter first.

_Dear Dark Void _

_I require your help. My wife is being held captive by an army of the undead. They took her wiles i was sleeping . The did not leave any way of knowing why. By the way when you bring me her i am in needs of the tusks of mammoths. There should be a map with a location. thats where you should go._

_From your bestest friend _

_Cinder Vile_

Vlad had to reread the letter several times just to make sure he read it right. What was it this man wanted. He opened the unfolded the paper in the letter. It was a map with a big X on it. all it said on the map was "its in a cave." one thing was for sure. This man needed Dark Void.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Vlad walked to the back room of his house to the book shelf near the end of the far wall. He looked through the books until he found one titled "The Yellow Book of Riddles" as he pulled it he heard a click and the entire bookshelf swung open to reveal a stair case. He entered, and closed the book case behind him. He walked down the stairs and into his secret basement. The basement consisted of a long open hall that branched off into three other rooms. The first room he walked past was his study room which was littered with Dwemer automaton parts that he had been studying lately. Then he past the smithery were he made all his weapons and armour for Dark Void. There were barrels of ebony ore and other necessary components for weapon maintenance and he walked into the third room which mainly lead to his suit which was on a maniqein in a display case. To the side of the armour were weapon racks with his bow, his sword and his other weapons. There were also targets that he used for archery or throwing knive practice.

He walked over to his suit and looked over it. The black armour seemed to look over him right back. He took the mask off the maniqein and put it over his face. It felt right. Vlad took it off and looked into the visor. He thought about what lead him to all this.

It was 15 years ago and it was two years after Vladco just took off. He was just starting out selling things like Fire enchanted iron daggers. When he and his Wife Aylisa first moved to Riften. Riften was festering in crime and corruption. He would see people out on the streets being mugged and the guards did nothing to stop them, the thieves guild had everyone in their pockets and what could he do?

He wasn't a fighting man. He never even weilded a weapon other than his iron dagger, which got more action as a cheese knife than a righteous blade. Over the months that went by he started to become more crafty at a smith and started crafting better weapons and enchanments.

Eventualy dragons began to return and humans figured out that they could temporarly kill them on day while on his way to Ivarstead to make a delivery he came upon a "dead" dragon. Out of curiosity he came closer to The giant unconscious beast. He was shocked as the dragon caught flame and the dragon was reduced to bones and the energy from the fire went to Vlad and infused with his soul. as he absorbed the energy he felt the pure power from the dragon.

When he returned home he read that this was the sign of being Dragonborn. He knew what he had to do but he also knew he couldn't. He had a wife who was with child and he couldn't risk putting them in danger. Then again he couldn't deny his destiny. He Assumed the identity of Dark Void after the darkness of the ebony armour he had made. He mad it with a mask so no one would be able to know it was him. He eventualy saved up the coin to buy a plot of land in Falkreath and he built Wieler Manor as well as a basement to have a workshop and safe haven fir Dark Void. Then he went to work.

He steadily learned how to fight. He started Exploring Nordic barrial crypts and learned thuums and started ridding the world of crime and corruption. Now he is known in Tamriel as Dark Void. The vigilanty of Skyrim.

He put the mask back on and put on the rest of the suit. Loading it with knives, and arrows. He walked over to the weapon rack and slung the bow over his shoulder, and buckled the sword and sheath around his waist. He pulled a candle stick near the smithery and there was another stair case going even further down. Dark Void walked down the stairs to a lever. As he pulled it the wall in front of him opened and he was at the bottom of the mountain on which Wieler Manor rested. He looked up at Wieler Manor, his home, headquarters for Vladco, and safe haven for Dark Void. Then he ran off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello just wondering what you readers think! If you want more or if you want to have a character in the story just leave a comment! or if you have some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism id be glad to accept it!

Dark Void arrived to the cave that was marked on the map that was attached to the strange letter. Above the cave entrance there was a log of wood with carvings that read "Come on in, Dark Void". He pulled out his sword and walked into the cave. He traveled along the cave tunnels until he came apon a opening with two figures within it. He tapped the side of his helmet and the Night Vision Enchanment became active, and the whole room seemed to be lit with sun light. What he saw surprised him. Two undead men stood before him. He had seen undead before but never like this. They weren't draugers like he had seen in the ancient nordic crypts. These were people. People who's skin were rotting away, and who's eyes were void of life.

They both turned to Dark Void, and started to shuffle toward him, arms extended ready to grab hold with with thier cold dead hands. Dark Void swung his sword and cut off the Right Zombie's left arm. However it seemed to not even flinch. They kept shuffling toward him. Dark Void took a step back and took a deep breath. In an instance he took another slice at the right zombie, This time lobbing off his head. Before it could hit the floor, Dark Void continued the spin and sheathed his sword, while reaching for his bow. Before the zombies body could hit the floor the left zombie had an arrow through its eye, and fell down next to the other.

He continued stealthily down the cave tunnels until he came to another opening, this one was huge with all kinds of foliage that had been growing around a large body of water at the center. Out of the foliage came three more zombies.

He adjusted the notches on his bow accordingly and loaded up three arrows, pulled back the string, and let loose. The arrows flew across the room and into the three zombie's skulls.

He heard laughing through a cave entrance ahead of him. He slung the bow around his back and pulled out his sword. He carefully walked into the tunnel, and heard the laughter again this time much louder. He came to another room this one looked man made. This was a nordic ruin structure for sure but something was wrong about it. It had the look of a main barrial chamber but all the coffins were open, and all the draugers were dead on the floor. In their place there were fresh bodies of women and children, much like the undead he encountered it the earlier rooms of the cave. The only closed coffin was the main coffin at the back if the room at the top of a staircase.

Dark Void walked over to the closest of the draugers and examined it. The drauger had its chest rippled open, and it seemed that is was missing organs.

"What could have done this?" Dark Void whispered as he examined the opening in the drauger.

"Actually, id call me a who, not a what" a voice said from above the staircase. Dark Void looked over towards the sound of the voice, standing back up and holding his sword. The cover of the main coffin shot up into the air, and fell to the ground. An argonian in glass armour with a glass warhammer strapped on his back, stepped out of the coffin. "To be honest i couldn't tell you. I've been dead for so long i couldn't tell you." The argonian opened his eyes to show that they were glowing amber. He had seen this only one time before. He was a vampire.

The vampire waved his arm and the corpses in the coffins sprang to life with those same lifeless eyes. The two nearest to Dark Void grabbed him and disarmed him of his sword.

"Who are you!?" Dark Void yelled as he was being restrained by the undead.

"I kind sir am Cinder Vile! Sorry about my small fib, but I've been... Dying to meet you!" The Vampire said laughing at his own pun.

"What do you want? Why are you here?!" Dark Void said as the rest of the undead were approaching him.

"Well im what you might call a... Necromancer! Sometimes parts of my beautiful creations... Don't work as well as they should and Draugers wonderful suitors for replacement parts! They're so well preserved! So cursed! So...Dead. AND YOU! well not you... your dead corpse... LEADING THEM! That is an army..." Cinder Vile said as he got to the edge of the staircase. "Worthy of serving lord Sheogorath"

"So that's it then, your Sheogorath's lacky." Dark Void said looking up at Cinder. He arched his wrist until he heard a click. This was his crowning invention. He constructed the gauntlets to spring load two knives. Handy for situations such as this. Two knives poped out of his gauntlet an he caught them. He elbowed the two undead that were holding him back, stunning them. Then stabbing them both in the head. They fell Down dead. He grabbed several Knives from his bandelier and threw them at the undead advancing on him.

"Fool. I. Am. Sheogorath!" Cider Vile exclaimed charging down the stairs with his warhammer drawn.

After taking out the rest of the undead with the last of his remaining throwing knives, Dark Void turned to the vampire. Cinder Vile swung his warhammer at him. Dark Void Rolled out of the way and grabbed his sword off the floor and stopped Cinder`s second swing.

" "The" Sheogorath? Thats hard to believe." Dark Void taughted as he blocked another strike from the vampire.

"You dare question my power?!" Cinder Vile said as he swung the warhammer once again

"You certainly are mad enough." Dark Void taughted again, this time side stepping out of the way and getting distance from the mad vampire. "If you are the daedric prince of madness then show me your power."

"My powers are limited to the shivering islands." Vile said as he Pointed his hand at Dark Void."But that doesn't mean i don't have power!"

Just then from his hands came a push of force that threw him into the wall. The power of the impact was causing him to black out.

"Well, well, well. You mortals never cease to disappoint me!" Vile said sheathing his hammer, and pulling off a small knife. "Just a few cuts and wel be in right shape." As he went to make the cut there was a large crash and vile looked over and groaned "Well it looks like its your lucky day, but don't fret well meet again!" he patted the side of Dark Void's Mask and got up and walked away"Ta Ta. Hero"

I have an idea of where i want to go with this but id like suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad woke up. He looked around to see he was back at home. He was in his study and the smell of a freshly baked pie that could only be Alysa's handiwork came from outside. He opened the door to the main hall with a load creek. Then the door fell off its hinges. Wieler maner was completely destroyed. Everything around him was in ruin. Everything was either burned down or seemed to have been torn down by something of unhuman force. He heard a small whimper in entry hall and he ran over. There lying there, was his family.

"Alysa! Samantha!" Vlad ran over to Alysa first they were both obviously very injured."Sweetheart! What happened!?" No response. He ran her hand through her hair and hugged her tightly. He slowly laid her down tears streaming down his face.

He looked over to Samantha. She Looked up and weakly called "Daddy?" She was obviously in a lot of pain. Vlad got up and ran over to the other side of the hall to her.

"Samantha! Are you alright?" He frantically asked."What happened?"

She coughed and weezed" Th- the metal man... Attacked us..." Her eyes slowly shut and she took in her last breaths before her head went limp. Vlad looked at his 10 year old daughter lying dead before him. How could this have happened? Had he messed up did someone find out who he was?

Just then he heard a metallic laughing from behind him. Vlad stood up and turned around to see Dark Void.

"A shame isn't it?" Dark Void Said as he strided in with hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" Vlad said backing up.

"Don't you recognize me? I am you." Dark Void chuckled and then his voice became serious."And You are me."

Dark Void pulled out his sword and stabbed Vlad in the chest.

The pain. It was unbearable Just as he started to black out, a women's voice called out "Dark Void. Dark Void..."

Dark Void looked up into the air, and then back to Vlad. His suit pulled out the sword and swung it to his sheath. He crouched Down and he looked Vlad in the eyes "We'l meet again soon, Vlad" He stood back up and Vlad blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Void jolted up on the bed. He looked around to see he was in some sort of small wooden shack. "You talk in your sleep." Said a voice. Dark Void turned to see a girl no older than her 18th year, in Slim Black leather armour, with an axe at her side. Blonde hair down to her shoulders. "You... sounded like you were in pain so i took off your mask..." She said holding it up to him sheepishly. "Don't Worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Vlad glared at her. "Where am I? Who are you? Samantha!" Vlad got up and tried to walk. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees. The girl caught him and helped him get back on the bed.

"Don't! You're injured! Here Il see what I can do." She said as she started unstrapping Vlads Chestplate.

"Heh, you don't remember me... My name is Ava. You saved my brother last year when he was held hostage by those bandits. Your my hero... I've followed in your footsteps to become a hero as well. We are in a shack just south of Riverwood. Its not much but its home. Your probably wondering how I found you... You came through Riverwood the other day and I decided to follow you. Good thing too. You almost met your end to that Argonian." She said blushing. She took off the Chestplate. She inhaled at the sight of the wound."What did you do?" She said arching Vlads head so he could see. Vlad saw the wound. A big black spot over the left of his chest burned at her touch. Right where Dark Void had stabbed him.

"I...I Don't know..." He weakly said. "I have to get home. My family..." Vlad said and he told Ava all that had happened.

"That couldn't have really happened. I had brought you back from that cave and brought you here. You were never home. You must have been having a nightmare." Ava said half smiling to try to make him feel better.

"No. It was too real. I need to see them!" Vlad said trying to sit up.

She pushed him back down, and she said. "Your injured. Id have to be insane to let you out of here in your condition."

He sat back up and looked her straight in the eyes and said. "My Wife and child died in my Arms. I felt the blood on my Daughter as she took her last breaths. I need to see them."

"...I guess I'm insane." She sighed as she helped him off of the bed, and helped him get dressed in his fine clothes.

Vlad reflected on all that was happening, but one question was pounding in his head. If that was a dream, then what was the black spot? He looked at his mask as he packed his suit in his knapsack. He was certain it was starting back at him.

Thanks for all the views and comments! This is going better than I thought! Still having a lot of fun with this, and am still open for suggestions and characters! (for example Ava"s brother) (and yes joey i saw your comment...)


End file.
